


Warmer than Coffee

by kiierenwaalker



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is kinda sad, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Cecil gives good hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiierenwaalker/pseuds/kiierenwaalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, he doesn't even know why he's upset. Good thing Cecil is a lovely boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer than Coffee

It wasn't a rainy morning. Nor was it a sunny morning. The clouds were there, with their ever present purple glow, keeping the town in utter peace and calamity. A feeling that was always around Night Vale, even when thing considered terrifying to the outside world were happening.

Yet, Carlos felt nothing but.

He was leaning against ~~his~~ their kitchen counter, looking down at his coffee as he stirred it. A warm, rich scent that would usually bring a smile to his face, wafted through his nose. He stood there, continuing to stir until he heard his boyfriend enter the room, yet he didn't even look up.

“What’s wrong?” Cecil spoke as he pulled a mug out of the cupboard

“I uh, nothing.” Carlos moved a hand through his hair, sighing slightly

“It doesn't look like nothing,” Cecil moved around the scientist to get to the cutlery drawer “C’mon dear, what’s got you down?”

“That’s exactly it. Nothing. I don’t know why I’m upset.” Carlos put his spoon in the sink,

“Surely something is upsetting you.” Cecil spoke as he began making his tea

“I don’t know what. I feel like a part of me fell apart.” Carlos sighed and turned to the radio announcer “I should be happy. I have a good paying job, endless experiments, and a beautiful boyfriend.”

“But you can’t work out what’s wrong?” Cecil questioned, moving towards Carlos, noticing the tears on his cheeks.

“I can’t even find the source of negativity.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes behind his glasses. “I told you, I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Well, maybe we can work through it together.” Cecil stretched up and left a small kiss on Carlos’ cheek

“I’m sorry” Carlos spoke quietly,

“No, honey, don’t be sorry.”

“Bu—“

“No, I’m not listening to any apologies. Just let me hug my boyfriend and try to help him”

“Yeah, that would be nice” He smiled, pulling the other man in for a hug “Uh, I uh, I mean. If you wanna. It’s okay if you don’t.”

“I do want to. Carlos, you mean so much to me.” He squeezed tightly, holding what he held dear close to him

“And you to me, querido.” Carlos pressed his lips against the mess of blonde bed hair.

“And I want you to be happy.” Cecil mumbled into Carlos’ shoulder

“There is nothing I want more for the both of us.” He smiled slightly.

Maybe it wouldn't be so hard.

As long as he had Cecil, and his hugs.


End file.
